Life or Death
by LoveFlame
Summary: When Aerrow's life is on the line, friends are separated and friendships are torn apart. Another story, I know...don't kill me though! Aerrow/OC FRIENDSHIP! CHAPTER 6 UP! - Hiatus
1. No, We Are NOT THERE YET!

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_I'm doing the story of my dreams now!_**

**_Aerrow/Scarlett! -Aerrow/Piper fans throw tomatoes at me-_**

**_Hey! This was the couple I wanted to do ever since I created Scarlett!_**

**_Give me a break!_**

**_Hehe...sorry about that...heh..._**

**_I know , I started ANOTHER story._**

**_I'm sorry but all these ideas keep popping up and I can't help it!_**

**_It's driving me nuts!...If I'm not already..._**

**_This is for when I'm bored, so I'll update no matter how little reviews I get._**

**_But still review. Please._**

**_Here's chapter one in Aerrow's POV._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Storm Hawks! (how shocking...)_**

**_CLAIMER: I own Scarlett, my OC_**

* * *

**Ch. 1 : No, We Are NOT THERE YET!**

The day was peaceful. Well, for Finn, Radarr, and I...

The whole squadrant and I had discussed an important matter. So important, I was absolutely serious of reaching our destination.

"Stork, are we there yet?"

"No, Finn."

Something that even Finn was eager to go. No, it wasn't Tropica.

"Again, are we there yet?"

"And again, no."

Not even Terra Vapos to be their domo.

"Are we-"

"No!"

A terra so much more than that.

"Are we there now?"

Stork turned around and glared at Finn. "Not yet! We will get to Terra Neon soon!"

Yes, Terra Neon. We are there to complete an important mission that hasn't been done in a lifetime.

Finn folded his arms. "Can we hurry up?! Scarlett is going to make it there before us!"

I smiled. "Finn, we'll make it there soon. You shouldn't have made that bet with her anyways."

He grunted. "Well I didn't know we would be so SLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Finn complained.

Radarr squawked in agreement.

I roll my eyes. "That's your fault."

I was reading a book about the skyknights and squadrants of Atmos from past times. For some reason, this is the only thing I could read that didn't bore me to death.

"Are we there yet?!" Finn complained again. I could see Stork cringe.

"No, we are NOT THERE YET!"

"...okay, all you had to do is say so."

I heard grumbling before complete silence...well, at that second...

"Are we there ye-"

"NO!"

I couldn't help it. I started snickering at their antics.

The swish of the door opening filled my ears. From the corner of my eye, I saw Junko walk in, waving at us with a smile on his face.

I waved back, glancing at him for that split second before laying my eyes back to the book.

"So...are we there yet?" He asked. Stork cringed again.

"...No!"

"Oh..." He left, feeling as depressed as we were.

"Are we there now?" Finn smirked, absolutely enjoying the merb's pain.

Stork raised his hands up and in defeat. He looked as if he was going to tear his hair out.

"Yes..."

"REALLY?"

"NO!" He yelled, turning around and narrowing his eyes at him. Finn stepped back. I closed my book and stared at him.

"Are you..." I started. He turned his crazed eyes towards me.

"Am. I. What?" He asked sourly.

"Um, never mind." It was better to stay off his bad side.

This was becoming very awkward...now...

Silence filled the room until another swish sound was made. Junko was back.

"Hey, Stork," He started. My eyes widened.

Finn turned around and waved his hands around, signalling him to not ask that same question.

I did the same. Radarr jumped around and waved his little hands in the air.

_'No Junko. Don't-'_

"Are we there yet?"

Radarr made a groaning noise and shook his head. Finn and I exchanged a glance before smacking our foreheads with the palm of our hands.

Stork stared at Junko, eye twitching. Almost instantly he fell to the floor on his knees and held his head.

"WHY ME?! WHY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?!" He started to cry out as if he was in pain. "I...need...my...happy place..."

We all stared blankly at him. Junko was confused.

"Um, I'm... sorry?"

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Short, yes, but I felt like torturing the poor merb.**_

_**Please review! It'll make me happy!**_


	2. Finally!

**_Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_This chappie is in Finn's POV_**

**_Here's chapter 2!_**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Finally!**

There was silence in the room. Ever since Stork lost his mind earlier, put the Condor on auto-pilot, and went to his 'happy place', we said absolutely nothing. Across from me, I could see Aerrow reading that boring, old book Piper suggested for him.

_'I don't know how he could reading it like he is...'_

Radarr was laying down right beside him, curled up in a furry ball. I was sitting in the chair, my feet up on the table and my arms folded.

"There is nothing to do," I muttered to myself. "Junko, please tell me we are close to there."

Junko looked out the window and then turned his head to me.

"No, not yet."

I groaned. "When will we be there?"

Aerrow frowned, but kept reading. "Finn, we will be there soon. Stop complaining."

I glared at him. "But there is nothing to do."

"You can play your guitar."

I stood up. "Already did, and Piper yelled at me."

"Oh," Aerrow folded the corner of the page to mark his place in the book and closed it. "Then read a book."

I gave him a look. "Read a book?" (Hey, that rhymed!)

"I'll pass on that."

"Okay then."

I shrugged. Walking over to Stork, who was smiling while he slept, I took off his helmet.

"Stork," I whispered. "Stork."

He grumbled before fluttering his eyes open.

Moaning, the merb narrow his eyes at me.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"I have a very important question to ask."

"Finn, if this is the same question from earlier, go away."

I frowned. "Oh come on! Just answer for me. Please?"

I tried to act as innocent as I could. "Please?"

Stork groaned and grabbed his helmet.

"I don't know. Leave me alone." And with that, he put on the helmet and pressed the red button on the side. He was back into his 'happy place', whatever that was...

I folded my arms.

"This is so-" I started until the door opened and Piper walked in.

_'Great...' _I thought.

"Hey, Piper." Aerrow greeted and smiled.

Radarr chirped happily and waved his hand.

"Hello!" Junko exclaimed.

Piper smiled. "Hi, guys. Guess what I found?"

"Some new crystal or rock." I smirked.

She glared at me. "No, and it's not called a rock. It's called a stone."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

_'She always has to be the big know-it-all...'_

"But that's not it. Scarlett just called!"

Aerrow smiled. "What did she say?"

"She said that she might be a little late. Cyclonians attacked her a few minutes ago."

I smiled and punched my fist in the air. "YES!"

Stork woke up, startled by the noise.

"THAT MEANS I'LL WIN THE BET!"

From the corner my eye, I could see them all of them shake their heads.

"What?"

Piper shrugged. "Anyways, while I'm here, are we there yet?"

"Um...I don't think so."

Stork grunted and walked back to the controls. He sighed in relief.

"Yes, we're here."

My smile widened. From out the window, you could see the bright lights of Terra Neon illuminate the area.

"Finally!"

I ran to the hanger bay. I heard Stork mumble something about me having mindworms before the door closed behind me.

* * *

_**That's my chapter for you.**_

_**Sorry it wasn't that good.**_

_**Anyways, review please!**_


	3. Rollercoasters, Gravy, and Best Friends

**_Hi!_**

**_Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Okay, I have something to say._**

**_This is pretty much a friendship story._**

**_I think I'm pretty much the only person who made an Aerrow/OC story that is NOT romantic or puts the two together with kisses and stuff._**

**_Yep, no kisses. The close you'll get are hugs._**

**_Here is chappie 3!_**

**_This isn't in anyone's POV._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Storm Hawks even though I want to._**

**_CLAIMER: I own Scarlett, my OC_**

**_Read please!_**

* * *

**Ch. 3: Rollercoasters, Gravy, and Best Friends**

Terra Neon, the terra with skydogs, cotton candy, and rollercoasters. That's not even all they have either.

There were little mini shows, the best prizes, and fun little games to win them. To Junko and Finn, this was a dream come true.

"Look!" Junko exclaimed, pointing at the gravy buffet across from them. He looked at the sign and read it out:

"Come on in into the all-you-can-eat 24-hour Gravy Buffet today! Everyone of all ages are welcomed."

"That's the important thing we've been waiting for! Victory, here we come!"

The two friends squealed like little girls and walked inside.

Aerrow and Piper shook their heads and chuckled.

"Well, Aerrow, I'm going to stay inside with Stork. Have fun."

Aerrow frowned. "You're not riding any rollercoasters?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Do I ever?"

Aerrow nodded his head. It was true. Piper wasn't really the Terra Neon and Tropica person. She liked to stay inside and work on crystals or sorting maps. Walking off through the loud, crowded terra, Aerrow looked around, Radarr on his shoulder. He saw some parents with their kids and even...couples. He smiled.

Aerrow hadn't fell in love yet. Even though Finn would tease him about Piper, he still stayed calm and content. He would roll his eyes at the sharpshooter's words and keep walking.

The young skyknight was so much into his thoughts, he didn't notice that he collided into someone into he heard a small thump and an "...Ow."

He looked down. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He apologized and held out a hand. The girl grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"That kinda hurt..." She muttered.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"No, that's cool." The girl replied. She removed her black hair off her face. To Aerrow, she looked remarkably familiar. The girl had spiky, shoulder-length hair and unusual gold eyes. He gaped at her appearance. Radarr chirped in happiness.

_'Scarlett...?'_

"I should of watched where I was going. So-" Before she could finish her sentence, Aerrow hugged her.

"There you are! I didn't recognize y-"

The girl grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Look man, I don't know who the heck you are but I swear, I will-"

"Scarlett, it's me!" The redhead got up and said.

The girl named Scarlett gaped. "Aerrow?"

She felt something tug at her leg. Looking down, she saw a blue, furry creature smiling at her.

"And Radarr!" She exclaimed. Radarr climbed to her shoulder and rubbed his head against her face.

Aerrow smiled wearily. "The one and only."

Scarlett stared at the both of them before looking at everyone else around them. Everyone was staring at her as if she had gone nuts.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Oops..."

-

"I can't believe you attacked me!" The skyknight chuckled.

Scarlett glared at him. "Well, it's not everyday some random person bumps into me then gives me a hug. I was using self-defense. You should have gave me a warning first before you do that. I would of beaten you up if you didn't talk at the last minute."

Aerrow gave her a look.

"Okay, you would have beaten me up," Scarlett admitted. "But then you would probably get in trouble for physically abusing a female, huh, skyknight?" She said slyly.

Aerrow chuckled at the last part.

"True."

Scarlett smiled. "So, where's Finn, Junko, and Piper?"

"Junko and Finn are in that Gravy Buffet. Piper just chose to stay in her lab."

The girl roll her eyes. "Why does this not seem to surprise me. Next time we go to Tropica, I am forcing her to go."

Aerrow and Scarlett both laughed again. When they calmed down, the skyknight smile brightened. Something had caught his attention. "Look..."

Scarlett turned her head to the object he pointed to. "Wow..."

They stood in front of sign that said, "The Stomach Swirler".

"That sounds fun," Scarlett replied. Aerrow agreed. "I bet I can ride it without being dizzy or throwing up."

Aerrow cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "You're on!"

Radarr looked at the two before shaking his head.

"Okay, you're choice, buddy." The skyknight said before he and the Amazonian ran into the line, ready to get onto the ride.

**_- minutes later..._**

Radarr got up from the bench he was sitting at when he saw the two walk out towards him.

"That...was...AWESOME! WHOO !" Scarlett exclaimed.

Aerrow kept spinning around. "How...did...you...not get...dizzy?"

"I don't get dizzy easily. I bet if I got on again, though, I would."

Aerrow grabbed on to the girl's shoulder for support.

"I can't go on that one again - Ooh...look!"

The skyknight pointed to a rollercoaster called "The Sky Serpent".

This time, Radarr chirped in agreement. The two grinned mischievously.

"YOU'RE ON!"

* * *

"Junko! Junko!" The people chanted.

Finn entered Junko in a gravy eating contest against a huge guy with piercings all over his face and hands from what they could see. (Me: Yes, he pierced his hands.)

So far, Junko was winning.

"Go Junko go! Go Junko go!" The people cheered.

"You're going down, Big J !" The man yelled, chugging down a jug of cold gravy.

"We'll see about that!" Finn retorted.

They had been doing this for a while now. Their stomachs were getting full from all that gravy.

Junko started to look sick.

"It looks your wallop buddy here is getting full !" The man chuckled.

Finn glared at him then turned his attention to his friend.

"Hey, Junko, are you okay?" He asked.

Junko looked at him weakly.

"Junko-" Before Finn could finish, Junko had let out a loud burp through the buffet.

The man's eyes widened with shock.

Everyone cheered for 5 minutes before silencing. This burp was a long one.

And it kept going on...and on...and on...and on...yes, people, it's still going...

This is going to take a while...

* * *

"Ha! Beat ya!" Aerrow exclaimed.

Scarlett's face was green from all that spinning.

When Junko was having the gravy eating contest, Aerrow and Scarlett were riding all the rides that looked scary, death-defying, and pretty much anything that suit them. The ride they just went on was called "The Tentacle Twister" They had eaten before going on the ride to see who could do it without losing their lunch or come close to puking. Aerrow and Radarr won.

The two high-fived in victory.

"Okay...I'll give you a point for that." Scarlett admitted. "So, we're equal."

"Yeah," Aerrow agreed. "Have we been on every ride?"

The Amazonian girl thought for a second. "I think so, unless you want to the kiddie rides. I'll hold your hand if you scared." She said mockingly.

Aerrow folded his arms. "I told you, I wasn't scared when we went to the 'Dark Dungeon' ride."

Scarlett cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you still shaking when we got off?"

"I was cold."

"Aerrow!" Scarlett laughed. "Don't make excuses!"

Aerrow smirked at her. "Then what is your excuse for being pale when we got off?"

Scarlett started fiddling with her hair. "Because..."

"Because...you were scared!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up!" She said playfully.

They laughed as they saw a clown handing flowers to all the girls that went by.

"A pretty flower for a beautiful girl," He kept repeating over and over for each flower.

The clown handed one to Scarlett, repeating his sentence once again.

"Thank you," Scarlett said before walking pass him.

Radarr and Aerrow exchanged a glance. The skyknight nudged her with his arm.

"I think that clown has a thing for you!" He replied mockingly.

Scarlett bumped into him softly. "Haha, you got jokes."

Aerrow smiled. "You never know."

"Sure..." She roll her eyes.

The two friends just kept walking, not knowing all the glances they were receiving.

* * *

Everyone in the buffet were eating their food while watching Junko burped.

Yes, it was this long.

"END ALREADY !" The man with piercings yelled.

Almost instantly, the burp ceased and everyone cheered.

Junko smiled. "I feel better." He grabbed another jug of gravy.

The man stopped him. "I think you won this, Big J."

Junko stared at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Anyone who could eat that much gravy, burp that long, and still wants to eat more is a winner."

The wallop smiled. Finn punched his fist in the air.

"Junko won!" He exclaimed.

Everyone chanted Junko's name.

The wallop and the blond couldn't be any happier.

* * *

"The Tunnel of Love. You and your sweetheart can take a free boat ride through this tunnel. Share the love you have for one another." Aerrow read out loud.

They had walked past the entrance to this boat ride.

Radarr nudge Aerrow by his leg. The skyknight looked down.

The little co-pilot pointed at him, put his small hands to make a shape that looked like a heart, and pointed to Scarlett, who wasn't paying attention to him.

Aerrow cocked an eyebrow in confusion before he rolled his eyes. "Radarr, stopped that."

A man that was taller than the both of them smiled at them as he walked up. He winked at the skyknight.

"Is this your girlfriend here, son?"

Aerrow and Scarlett glanced at each other awkwardly before backing away.

"No, sir, she's my friend."

The man stared at the girl then smile.

"Of course she's your _friend_. " He said with much enthusiasm. "But remember, son, if you don't get her, somebody else will."

Aerrow's face was feeling warm. "Um...I'll keep that in mind...?"

The two friends walked off, feeling a little awkward.

"So..." Aerrow started. "That was...uh, interesting."

"Yeah," Scarlett agreed. "I think that he thought that we were couple."

Aerrow nodded his head. "Yeah, and that we would go through the tunnel of love together, holding hands in the boat."

Radarr stared at them, wondering what was going to happen next.

Scarlett turned her body towards him. "And think of it as a very starry, romantic night."

The skyknight turned his body towards her. "And kiss."

They stared at each other in their eyes.

"Yeah..." She replied.

"Yeah."

The furry co-pilot's eyes widened.

All of a sudden the two burst out into full laughter, causing people around them to stare. They acted as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

"Someone gone nuts!" Scarlett exclaimed, choking off laughter.

Aerrow held his stomach. "My stomach hurts now!" He was still laughing.

The two started to calm down, but kept snickering at the thought of them being together.

"I rather stay friends." Aerrow finally said and smiled.

"Me too!" Scarlett agreed.

Radarr rolled his eyes. The three walked away, back to the Condor.

* * *

_**Like I said, friendship.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Attacked

**_Hi!_**

**_I'm back!_**

**_Thank you Aerrow4Eva, Flame Soldier, and Archer for your reviews!_**

**_Here is chappie 4!_**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Attacked**

"It was so awesome!" Aerrow exclaimed to Piper. "We rode every rollercoaster there!"

"Even the new ones!" Scarlett replied. Radarr chirped in agreement.

"And Junko won the gravy eating contest!" Finn added.

"Yeah, I got a belt for it now!" Junko said, holding up the belt for everyone to see. It had a chocolate brown strap with a golden buckle. _'Greatest Gravy Eater of All_ _Time'_ was imprinted on there above the words _'Big J'_.

Piper nodded her head and smiled. "Well, you all had fun."

All of them nodded excitedly.

The wallop smiled and walked out the main room to his room. Radarr scurried off, heading towards his and Aerrow's room.

Piper turned her head to Scarlett. "Are you staying for the night?"

She nodded. "Matters well."

The two walked out the room, talking about what else happened at Neon.

Aerrow yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Well, I'm going to bed," He replied. Finn smirked at him.

"What?"

"Well, what did you and Scar _do_?" He asked slyly.

Aerrow roll his eyes. "We didn't _do_ anything. Besides, I just said that we went on every rollercoaster and game we could. We ate some of the food there, a guy thought we were a couple..." He murmured.

Finn walked forward. "I didn't hear that last part."

The skyknight groaned. "A guy at that 'Tunnel of Love' place thought we were a couple. That's all."

Finn smirked widened. "And are you?"

"No!"

"Sure..." The blond sharpshooter still wasn't convinced.

"Finn, we are not a couple! We are just friends. Now stop bugging...me...oh no."

Finn stared at him weirdly before turning around. He gasped.

"That's not good..."

* * *

"That man thought you two were couple?"

Scarlett nodded. Piper smiled.

"Are you?"

"No, of course not!" The Amazonian exclaimed. "Aerrow is my friend! He even agreed on that."

Piper yawned. "Okay then. Well, goodnight, Scar."

Scarlett smiled. "Goodnight, Pi."

The two girls were about to walk into their rooms into a blast had shook them.

"What was that?!" Scarlett asked, falling to the floor on her butt.

"I don't know!" Piper exclaimed, holding on to the wall for support.

The girls ran out the room, Junko soon coming out of his room and followed.

"What is going on?!" Piper asked as soon as she ran in.

Stork turned his head to all of them.

"It's cyclonians!"

* * *

_**Me: Something's weird.**_

_**Scarlett: What?**_

_**Me: Every time you visit them, something bad happens.**_

_**Scarlett: ...true now that I'm thinking about it.**_

_**Me: Yeah, like in pretty much every story you're in. Hm...**_

_**Scarlett: Well, please review!**_


	5. Nightly Fight

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_Thanks for your reviews!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Storm Hawks. Nerd Corps do._**

**_CLAIMER: I own Scarlett , my OC_**

**_Read please!_**

* * *

**ch. 5: Nightly Fight**

There was a group of cyclonians and a cyclonian cruiser behind them. Leading the group, was a woman with magenta hair and piercing yellowish-golden eyes. She held in her hands her bow and arrow. The talons beside her played the violin, smirks on both of their faces.

"It's...Ravess." Stork replied.

"I didn't know the cyclonians attacked at night though." Junko said, scratching the top of his head.

"That's because they don't," Piper replied. "They must be up to something."

Another blast of red energy hit the ship. Everyone was thrown back.

Aerrow grabbed onto the table for support. "Everyone, to the hanger bay!"

* * *

More blasts were shot at the ship as the squadron ran towards the hanger bay, which of course, was very dark.

After knocking a few skimmers over, the lights turned on and the group got onto their vehicles.

"You don't mind if I join in the fight, right?" Scarlett asked.

Aerrow smiled confidently. "If you can keep up!"

Everybody smiled.

"Okay, let's fly!" Aerrow exclaimed before riding off off the bay and unleashing the skimmer's wings. The rest of his squadron and Scarlett followed.

* * *

The midnight blue sky was illuminated by the bright stars. All the terras were as quiet as a mouse. But the battle against the cyclonians...you can't say the same. The bright clash of red and blue sparked in the sky. Talon skimmers were being taken down one by one. Parachutes were released and the unlucky cyclonians drifted off to the wastelands below. They fought restlessly, never letting down their guard not even once.

Finn shot down a few more talons before advancing to Ravess. The female talon commander raised her bow and arrow, ready to shoot. Finn readied his crossbow. At the same time, the two sharpshooters fired, the arrows shooting straight at the other. Like always, Ravess's arrow shot through Finn's.

The blond barrel rolled out the way, but his left wing was shot. Smoke rose from the spot. The skimmer started to waver around the area.

Ravess smiled and readied another arrow. She shot the wing again perfectly; a wicked smile crossed her face.

Soon, the skimmer's wing started to sizzle and then, exploded. The skimmer started to fall. Finn let out a small scream before jumping out his skimmer.

"Okay, time for the good ole' parachute." He said to himself, pulling on the string to release his parachute. It wouldn't work.

"Wait?" He tried again. Still not working.

Finn's eyes widened. "Parachute failure!"

He was falling at a fast speed, screaming like no tomorrow, in which if nobody caught him soon, there really won't be a tomorrow...

(_Hm...I'll spare his life..._)

Finn closed his eyes, waiting for him just to go splat in the wastelands until he landed... sensitive part first onto a skimmer.

His eyes widened by the impact. He saw a girl with midnight blue hair and amber eyes.

"Piper..." He managed to squeal out in pain.

Piper grinned. "You okay, Finn?"

The sharpshooter nodded his head slowly before steadily getting up and sitting behind the navigator.

He was in excruciating pain...poor blondie...

(_But we loved him anyways, right? I know I do..._

_Not that I am a fangirl! Nope!_

_Just saying - you know what, let's see what Aerrow is doing..._)

* * *

(_Okay, this is more like it!_)

Aerrow shoot a blue blast of crystal energy from one of his blades before barrel rolling out the way. Ravess saw this coming at her dove her skimmer down to avoid it. She shot three arrows at the skyknight. He used his energy blades to reflect them. Radarr searched through his little sidecar and pulled out a wrench. Jumping from his seat, he threw it at the female talon commander. She knocked it out the way and readied another set of arrows.

The co-pilot shook his little furry fist in the air before sitting back into his seat. Aerrow smirked.

"Looks like you are out of luck, Ravess." He said confidently. The rest of the Storm Hawks surrounded her. Ravess looked down to see parachutes of her fallen talons.  
All weapons were pointed towards her.

To Aerrow's surprise, she was smiling.

"Skyknight, you haven't won just yet." She said. She brought out another arrow, but it was different to all her others. A bright, crimson aura surrounded it. She got onto her arching stance, ready to shoot just at anytime.

She darted her eyes around at all of her opponents. What caught her eye was that there was a new girl with them.

"Now, who's this?" Ravess replied, aiming her arrow at the black-haired girl.

Scarlett took a bright ocean blue crystal (water crystals) from her pocket, ready to use it at any time.

"Scarlett." She answered, narrowing her eyes at the older woman.

Ravess pulled back her hand on the arrow. She was ready to shoot.

Finn held up his crossbow. "You attack and we all do." He said under his breath.

Everyone held their weapons in an attack position.

The female talon kept her eyes on the girl.

Scarlett cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

_'Why isn't she attacking me? Unless...'_

The girl's eyes widened.

"Aerrow, watch out!" She shouted.

Too late...

The arrow was shot towards the skyknight. Aerrow held his energy blades up in defense. The arrow that was just shot, turned into a crimson ball of fire.

Everything was slowing down.

The ball of fire burning Aerrow's skimmer to a crisp. His dreadful cry of pain reaching into everyone's ears. His body blown off into the sky and falling. Radarr's sidecar turning into ashes. The furry co-pilot falling off as well. Last but not least, Ravess laughing menacingly before flying off on her skimmer.

Aerrow was still falling, unconscious.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed at the retreating skimmer before doing a nosedive towards the falling bodies. She reached a hand out for Radarr caught him. His fur was a little burnt from the attack, but he was still conscious. She smiled but was soon was turning into a frown when she saw they were approaching closer and closer to the wastelands. Tall, sharp rocks were all around the area he was falling. If he fell into one...it will, uh...you don't want to know...

"Okay, Radarr, I need you to listen to me real quick," Scarlett replied. "I am going to jump off my skimmer towards Aerrow. You are going to go down to the wastelands to catch us, okay?"

She retrieved a firm nod before she walked up in front of her skimmer.

_'I wonder how Aerrow does this...'_ She thought before using her water crystals to give her a boost and jumping off her skimmer, She reached her hand out and caught Aerrow by his hand, holding him in a scared-to-death embrace.

Sharp rocks were now approaching.

She sliced down the rocks in her way with the crystal. This was absolutely not easy at all. Her arm was deeply cut by one of the rock formations, causing her to yelp in pain.

(_Hm...okay, let's make this more interesting..._)

The rock formations disappeared, but now, they were falling towards hot lava!

(_Yep, that'll work._)

"Crap..." Scarlett muttered before closing her eyes and holding Aerrow tightly.

She felt the steam burning her skin...

* * *

The Storm Hawks were diving down to see where the two were.

"Do you see anything yet, Stork?" Piper asked through her communicator.

Silence before the noise crackled and a voice responded.

"No, not yet." Stork answered quite dully.

Finn and Piper shrugged.

"I hope they're okay." Finn murmured sadly.

"Of course they are," She reassured, not really believing what she had said.

"Um, guys," The communicator crackled again, but with a different voice.

"Yeah, Junko?" Piper said hopefully.

"You need to see this."

Finn and Piper's face turned pale.

That didn't sound good at all.

* * *

The heli-scooter flew towards to skimmer Junko was on.

"What is it?" Piper asked in fear.

All Junko did was point at the sharp rock formation, There was blood at the sharpest point.

The color drained from the navigator and sharpshooter's face drained.

"Is...are they...no..." Finn replied in aghast.

Tears fell down Piper's face. "This can't be...we're too late."

The group remained silent. Stork didn't even call again, in worry that if he did, the news wouldn't be good. Junko cried softly to himself, turning away from the others. Finn hid his face in Piper's back, trying to hold back fresh tears.

Piper closed her eyes until she heard a familiar noise.

"Guys, do you hear that?" She asked. The boys looked up, hearing the noise as well.

"It's approaching." Piper rode her heli-scooter closer to an area where a bright light that had soon flashed into her eyes.

Finn held a hand up to block it. "What is that?" He asked.

Soon enough they were able to see a skimmer-shaped shadow with three figures on top. The squadron gasped and then smiled.

They knew exactly who they were.

* * *

_**I'm evil, aren't I?**_

_**Review please!**_


	6. Memories in the Infirmary

**_Thank you for your reviews._**

**_I really appreciate it!_**

**_Here's the next chappie!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Memories in the Infirmary**

Stork was walking around in circles in the main room.

"Where are they? They should have been here by now, unless they're facing their painful demise,"

He started to feel more uncomfortable by the second.

"Or even being devoured by flesh-eating leechers...chewing out their eyeballs and eating them, inside... out."

Stork's eye twitched at the thought of his team mates being eaten. He started to hyperventilate before he heard the alarm go off and looked out the huge _Condor_ windows. A few skimmers landed on the bay. Stork stared at them intently.

The skimmers all looked familiar...

The merb took a deep breath. He walked over to the communicator/speaker, pressing his green finger on the button before responding.

"Piper, is that you at the hanger?"

There was static on the radio before a feminine voice replied.

"Yes, Stork, it's us. Please meet us in the infirmary. Radarr and Aerrow are wounded."

The radio crackled and then, silenced.

Stork shook his head. "I knew they were doomed."

* * *

The Storm Hawks and Scarlett were running through the long corridors towards the infirmary.

Junko carried Aerrow, who was still unconscious. Scarlett held Radarr in her arms. The little guy was awake, but was also very soar from Ravess's powerful blow.

Scarlett kept glancing back at Aerrow and then down at Radarr repeatedly.

She frowned. _'I hope they are alright...'_

The team finally made it to the infirmary, Aerrow being set down on the grayish-white bed. The whole room was a light gray color. The countertops were also gray and standing in the middle of the room was Stork, with a doctor's white jacket and a mask over his face. Plastic gloves covered his hands.

Scarlett cocked an eyebrow. "Don't all you need are gloves and that's it?"

Stork cringed. "Do you want me to get germs and diseases? If I don't wear this, my rash could get...infected."

The Amazonian nodded her head slowly. In an instant, she winced as a jolt of sharp pain went through her arm. She gave a small yelp before cluching her arm.

"Scar, what is it - ouch." Finn hissed at the deep cut that the girl had down her arm. Blood dripped from the wound onto the floor.

"It's nothing. I just scrapped my arm on one of the sharp rocks." Scarlett said, trying ignore the pain in her arm, but failed.

"Sit down on the counter." Finn ordered, his tone serious.

"I'm fine-" She started until saw the glare he shot her. Grunting, she got up on the cold countertop and sat there, glaring back at him.

"Stork, are the wounds that bad?" Piper asked, walking over to the skyknight with worried eyes and then staring at the girl's arm.

Stork shrugged. "She'll be okay, but Aerrow..." He stared at the huge burn marks over his skin. His clothing was torn and burnt as well. He looked almost lifeless.

The merb grimaced. Piper's eyes watered.

"Never mind," Finn said, turning Piper around to the door. "We'll just come back later."

Everyone agreed and walked out, leaving Stork alone to do his job.

* * *

It had been one or two hours since Aerrow was in the infirmary. Piper felt more frantic by the minute, pacing around the room restlessly. Junko kept sniffling and would go to see if Stork was finished with Aerrow yet. Unfortunately, the answer was always a solemn "No".  
Finn stared at the floor sadly, having nothing to do but worry. Radarr, who was bandaged and treated on the parts he was burned, walked around in circles, hoping his best friend would just walk through the door at any minute. And Scarlett was...

She was relaxing in the chair, keeping completely calm. Her arms was bandaged, but a light tent could be seen. Her eyes shown a little sadness, but she wasn't as bad as the other's. When she and the rest of her friends walked into the main room at first, everyone sniffled and sobbed. Except her. It bothered her that she didn't even shed one tear.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one bothered by that. Piper would glance at her a few times, becoming more agitated by the second. She walked over to the girl,sitting down beside her.

"Scar, you don't have to hold in your feelings to stay strong for us. It's okay." She whispered.

Scarlett shook her head. "I'm not holding in feelings, Pi. I'm just calm."

Everyone stared at her. Piper was stunned.

"How can you be calm? Aerrow's life is slowly being eaten away and you're calm about that?!" Piper exclaimed, her voice steadily rising.

The Amazonian turned her head away.

The navigator opened her mouth again and the door opened and Junko ran in, a cheery smile on his face.

"Aerrow's okay! And we can see him now!"

* * *

Stork was waiting in the infirmary, taking off his mask and gloves when the group rushed in.

"How's Aerrow?" Piper asked as she and the rest of them gathered around the skyknight.

"Other than the numerous cuts, burns, crystal dust that can cause viruses, almost running out of disinfectant, and probably some fatal disease that I couldn't cure," The merb took a deep breath. "He is fine. For now."

Everyone rolled their eyes and stared at Aerrow. His wounds were all bandaged up, even though you could see a red tint through it where blood was starting to seep through. His skin had a slightly red tone to it then usual. He was still unconscious.

"Dude, you had to do all of that?" Finn asked, staring at the bandages.

Stork nodded his head and washed his hands in the sink.

"At least he's okay." Scarlett whispered, smiling. Everyone smiled as well.

Stork dried his hands and walked towards the door.

"I'll be piloting the _Condor_ now, before we crash into a mountain and die painful death."

Of course, everyone ignored the last comment.

* * *

"Hm," Piper hummed, her mind in deep thought.

"What is it?" Scarlett asked, still standing above Aerrow.

Finn and Junko had left a few minutes ago to their rooms for a well-needed sleep. Piper was leaning against the counters, her eyes staring at the floor. Radarr was curled up on Aerrow's chess, resting.

The navigator sighed. "Remember when Stork said that he saw crystal dust?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we obviously don't know what kind of crystal it is," Piper said, walking over to the equipment Stork had used earlier. " So, if I can get at least a little of the substance, I can run test on it."

Scarlett looked at Piper with a dull look on her face. "But wouldn't Stork just wash it out anyways?"

Piper sighed. "I know, but it has to be - I found it!"

The navigator ran up to Aerrow, ripping off a little piece of Aerrow's shirt and held it in her hand. On the piece of fabric was a small but resourceful amount of crystal dust sparkling it slightly.

"I can find out what crystal it is."

Scarlett merely nodded her head, her golden eyes back on the skyknight. Piper shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The Amazonian answered.

Piper didn't believe it, but seeing no use of asking again, she left the room to her lab to examine the crystal substance.

Scarlett stared at him absentmindedly. Her eyelids felt heavy. She yawned.

Grabbing a chair and sitting down, Scarlett stayed there by Aerrow's side, slowly drifting off into sleep...

**-**

_"Scarlett, go on! Hurry!" A woman yelled, pushing forward her 4-year-old child. "Go on! Find your father!"_

_"But mommy, I can't!" The little girl cried, tears pouring down her eyes. She was too terrified._

_Footsteps were running towards them. Her mother could hear the crystal power sizzle from their staffs and smell their scent becoming stronger and stronger as they were approaching. She knew they were close._

_The woman turned to her child, staring into her golden eyes full of fear._

_"Please, Scarlett, listen to me. You must go to your father right now and leave the terra quickly."_

_She reached the back of her neck and detached her light blue necklace. The bright golden crystal on it brighten in the flickering light of the fire. She attached it onto her child's neck firmly and smiled slightly._

_"And please, take care of this and keep it. It might come in handy someday."_

_The little girl looked petrified. "Mommy..."_

_The clanking of metal reached both their ears. The footsteps stopped._

_"There you are!" A talon said, raising his staff at the gray-eyed woman. "Surrender now!"_

_The woman took a step back, shielding her child from them._

_The little girl froze. Never had she seen so much hate in one man's eyes like she did now._

_"Go, now!" Her mother yelled, looking back at her the girl._

_The 4-year-old Scarlett gave one more glance at the talons before darting away, her tear-stained face filled with worry and fear. She felt her heart beating faster and the adrenilne pump through her veins. Her sensitive ears could hear the rustling over leaves and plants. She could smell a familiar scent that went through the air._

_'Father..' The girl thought._

_And soon enough, there he was, laying on the ground, not moving. The girl dove down beside him, more dirt staining her yellow dress. She shook him frantically, but all that came of it were a few groans._

_"Father?! Come on!" She yelled, trying to use all the strength she had to pull him up. She failed miserably._

_"Father! Father!" She kept repeating. The man finally opened his eyes, his vision blurry and his mind swirling with dizziness._

_"Father, hurry!" The little girl shouted once again, fresh, hot tears pouring down her face._

_The man steadily got up, having trouble keeping balance._

_"S-Scarlett? Wh-where is Scalia? Where's your mother?" He asked, worried features crossing his face._

_Scarlett pointed back to where she was before running that direction. Her father nodded and followed. He could smell his wife's scent...but something wasn't right._

_He could smell blood as well._

_'No, please don't let it be.' The man thought._

**-**

The dream faded off as the sun came into Scarlett's face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her surroundings. Aerrow was asleep breathing in and out regularly. Radarr remained on his chess, still resting peacefully.

The Amazonian got up from her chair and walked towards the window.

Her golden eyes stared out into the blue skies of Atmos, everything so peaceful and settle.

Scarlett sighed and shook her head before heading out the room.

* * *

**_I know, not the best ending for the chappie. _****_Sorry._**

**_The reason why Scarlett was so calm_****_ will be explained later._**

**_Wondering why that dream was so important? _**

**_Oh, you'll see..._**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
